Baseball and softball gloves often need to be shaped, or broken in, before use to form a pocket and reduce the stiffness thereof. Shaping a glove may include oiling the glove, putting a baseball, softball, or other solid object in the glove, closing the glove on or around the object, and then applying pressure to the glove so that it remains closed or around the object. Pressure may be applied by tying rubber bands, rope, or string around the glove. Pressure may also be applied by placing the glove beneath a heavy object. Current methods may also include using heated material for holding the glove in place. However, these methods may damage the glove or are unnecessarily complicated or difficult to employ.
The background discussion is intended to provide information related to the present invention which is not necessarily prior art.